The Talented and the Secretive
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: Naruto is a new kid in school. He falls for Sakura only to find out that she has a major crush on the most popular guy in school, Sasuke. What happens when these two meet up with each other? SasuNaru fic. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto is a new kid in school. He falls for Sakura only to find out that she has a major crush on the most popular guy in school, Sasuke. What happens when these two meet up with each other, will war break out or will something spark in their love life?

_Italicize: _means thoughts

Chapter 1: Starting a New Life

A blond hair boy sat on a chair in an office, the smell of coffee staining the bright tan room. His feet swung on back and forth as his feet couldn't reach the floor. The door opened loudly and a lady with long blond hair came barging in, her clothes showing a few cleavages. The blond hair boy gave a bored sigh and yawned lazily.

"Obaa-chan, when can we get this over already?" asked the blond hair boy.

"You-…My name is Tsunade, not "obaa-chan." Anyways, your name is Uzumaki Naruto. Last I heard from the administrators, you transferred from schools after schools after schools because of money problem," said Tsunade.

"…"

"…Well, it says that you lost both your parents and a close friend to your parents is taking care of you."

"Yeah."

"Well, since this is a school for talented teens, we pay for all the financial aids and everything else. It says your ability is…eh?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the comment. Naruto grinned widely as he saw the look on her face.

"Eating 20 bowls of ramen is NOT a talent!" yelled Tsunade.

"Eh? But Iruka said it is," said Naruto, still smiling.

Tsunade sighed and putted her hands on her head. This was going to be a hard one. _If Naruto had no special ability, then he couldn't attend, what was with this? Are they joking or do they really mean it?_

"If…if you want to know my talent…you better get ready," whispered Naruto, his voice changing into something more sorrowful.

"What?" replied Tsunade as she heard him speak.

"Iruka only wrote that because other people would have been looking through the documents. He wanted my talent to remain a secret."

"…Show me."

Naruto sighed and got up. He walked up to Tsunade, his eyes closed. In one quick blink, Naruto's eyes changed colors, his voice changing quickly as lightning.

"Heh, you are all worthless mortals," said the unknown voice.

"Wha-what?" said Tsunade as she scooted back a little.

Before the voice could go on, Naruto had force himself to change back. Tsunade stared at him, wide eye. _This was his talent?_

"Naruto…" whispered Tsunade.

"A demon that resides within me…my talent…being able to control him and using his powers when I need them," said Naruto quietly.

Tsunade nodded and told him to wait by his home room. Naruto did as he was told. He walked through the hall ways, starring out the windows as students in P.E. ran laps. He starting a new life for once and he hoped that he wouldn't mess up this time again, like he did so many times before.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter! …sorry if the characters sound too OOC…I tried to not make them, but if they do, '…gomen nasai

_Italicize:_ thoughts

Chapter 2: Friends, Crush, and Rival

Naruto stood next to the door of his home room, his eyes closed. He inhaled in deeply, trying to relax his muscles and nerves. After showing his powers to Tsunade, his body seemed a bit out of control. Relaxing his body, he thought deeply about the "talent" he had. He started to wonder if they were truly a talent, or just a demonic power that resided inside him. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door of the classroom swung open. His eyes opened swiftly and saw a man with silver hair and a book in his right hand. Naruto was unable to read the title but from the looks of it, it must've been a hentai book. Naruto sighed loudly catching the teacher's attention. The teacher move aside to let Naruto in and Naruto stepped inside only to find the whole class talking and not even caring about learning. Naruto looked back to the teacher and found him sitting with his feet on top of the desk and the hentai book in front of his face. _This is a weird class. _Naruto turned again to look at the class. A girl with short pink hair came up to him and greeted him. Immediately, Naruto had fallen for her. The sweetness in her voice and the jade green eyes of hers glittering angelically melted into his heart.

"Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura, what's yours?" she asked pleasantly.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto replied grinning happily.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, you don't mind me calling you that right?"

"Nope, not at all, and in change can I call you Sakura-chan?"

"Sure."

"Sakura!" yelled a girl from behind.

She had blond hair, tied in a pony tail and had blue eyes.

"Hey Ino!" greeted Sakura.

"What're you going to get for Sasuke-kun for his birthday?" asked Ino.

"It's a secret."

"Aww. Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Naruto. He's a new kid."

"Oooh, well nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Ino!"

"Hi," said Naruto, "And, uhhh, who's is Sasuke-kun?"

"He's the cutest guy in school!" squealed Sakura.

"Yeah, we're his fan club!" squealed Ino.

"Eh?" was all Naruto could spill from his mouth.

The girl he liked, liked another guy! _Damn, that sucks! If I knew how he looked like, I would tell him off! _With that last thought, the door swung open and a boy with raven black hair and eyes to match, walked in. His eyes looked up from the ground and met with Naruto's azure eyes. Naruto was in aw as he saw the guy walk pass him, but his aw suddenly turned to anger when all the girls in the class came running to the guy and screaming "Sasuke-kun!" _So that's Sasuke._ Naruto walked through the crown and stood in front of him, face to face.

"You're Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Who're you?" he asked back.

"Answer me."

"…"

"Teme!"

"Urusai, you're annoying, dobe."

"Why you-eh?"

"Naruto was tackled away by all the girls.

"Stay away from him new kid!" yelled one girl.

"We won't let you hurt him!" yelled another.

"Wha-? Wait a mintute!" yelled Naruto.

"Che, what petty losers," said Sasuke.

Naruto had heard his rude comment and gotten angry. He didn't like this guy one bit at all. He had no idea why Sakura liked Sasuke. Naruto pushed back through the girls and got back in front of Sasuke. His hands swiftly moved to grab onto the collar of Sasuke's shirt. He pulled Sasuke forward making Sasuke grunt a little. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, a face telling Naruto to let go if him or he'll get hurt.

"Teme, who do you think you are, calling these people petty losers, even though they crowd around you because they actually like you. You know, I hate people like you. You think you're above all the others, so you act cold towards them, you think you're god or something!" yelled Naruto in anger.

"And you know I hate people like you too. Always meddling in other people's business!" yelled Sasuke back and he shoved Naruto away.

Sasuke's shove was strong, making Naruto lose his grip and fall to the ground. Sasuke over towered and looked down on him as though he was some ant.

"People like should learn their place in life," said Sasuke and he glared at Naruto, "Che, I just wasted my time on you."

With that last caomment, Sasuke turned and walked to his desk not caring at all. Naruto glared after him but gave up when he didn't turn back to look. Naruto got up slowly, the girls gone and back in their own seats. He was about to pick up his book and a small hand grabbed it for him. He looked to see who it was, and saw a girl with short black hair and silver eyes. She smiled gently had him and handed his bag to him.

"Ah, arigatou," thanked Naruto as he grabbed his bag from her.

"Na…Naruto-kun…was it?" she whispered shyly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Naruto, you?"

"Eh, uh, eto, Hi…Hinata…Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nice to meet you Hinata, and thanks for picking up my bag again, and luckily you're not one of those fan girls of Sasuke…are you?"

"N-no!"

Hinata blushed fiercely then turned around and ran back to her seat. Naruto raised an eyebrow as she took off. _Okay?_ Naruto sighed again; _this has got to be the millionth time I sighed today. _Naruot looked to find a seat and found one, but unfortunately, it was the desk right besides Sasuke's. Naruto sighed again; _I hate my life._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! And uhh, sorry for all the typos in the last chapter...well, hope you all enjoyed it, here's the next one!

_Italicized: _thoughts

Chapter 3:

Naruto went and sat next to Sasuke, not even bothering to look or glare at him. Though Naruto didn't bother to look, Sasuke turned his head and saw him sit next to him. _What the-? _Sasuke just watched him dumbfounded.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke in a bitter voice.

"I have no where else to sit, this is the only spot left," replied Naruto as he got out his notebook and started to doodle on the papers.

"…"

Sasuke looked at what he was drawing and saw Naruto drawing a picture of the village; its houses and rocky cliffs exactly the same with great detail. _He's pretty good at drawing…_Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and saw him frowning slightly and very concentrated on his drawing. _I guess if you take a better look, he's actually cu-wait! What am I thinking?! _ Sasuke quickly turned away quickly fighting off a blush. He turned his head to look outside the window, prying his mind off of Naruto. He then heard the chair next to him scoot back and he turned to see what Naruto was up to and all of a sudden, he saw Naruto falling forward towards him. Their mouth clashed onto one another, their eyes wide with shock. They pulled back, the whole class gasping especially the girls. Sasuke put his hand over his mouth and scooted back, his eyes in terror and shock, while Naruto just spat and yelled.

"No! Sasuke-kun's first kiss was taken away by a boy!" yelled a girl in the class.

They all came crowding over Naruto crying and yelling at him, then the bell rang and Naruto took off forgetting his bag and notebook. Sasuke still shocked from before sat in his chair frozen with his hand still over his mouth.

Naruto kept running, even if he passed his next class, even if he would miss out on it even though it was his first day at school. He had to cool his head off after what happened. _Damn, damn, damn, damn!! If I ever find out who pushed me, they're dead! _Naruto kept running until he reached the top of the school building, the roof. Naruto stood by the door panting fast. He opened it and the cool wind came rushing through his hair. He closed his eyes, his mind relaxing slowly. He walked to the middle of the roof and lay down with his hands behind his head. A bit tired from his running and all the things that just happened, he fell asleep. The cool wind rushing by and the birds made a peaceful lullaby for him. Eventually he was woken up when the door of the rood was opened. He quickly sat up afraid that it might have been one of Sasuke's fan girls coming after him, but instead he saw Hinata standing by the doorway, her face blushed. She walked up to him and held out her hands showing his bag and notebook.

"He…Here you go!" she said lightly and then ran off again.

"Wai-" was all Naruto could say before a group of girls came bursting through the doorway. _Sasuke's fan girls!_ Naruto got up quickly and ran to the edge of the rooftop and looked down. It was pretty high up, but luckily there was a tree nearby. Naruto jumped onto the tree and swiftly climbed down but slipped halfway and fell on top of someone.

"Itaii! What the hell?!" yelled the person Naruto fell on top of, "Get off me!"

"Ah! Go-gomen ne!" apologized Naruto as he got off the person.

"Who the-Oh! It's you, the new guy, the one that I accidentally pushed when you stood up and kissed Sasuke!"

"Eh?! So it was you, bastard! You're going to die!"

"For a new kid you sure are loud."

"And for an old guy, you're ugly!"

"What?! Okay you asked for it!"

"Oh yeah! Bring it on!"

Naruto and the guy was about to fight when someone from behind the guy called out to him to stop.

"Kiba, do you always have to get into fights?" asked the other person from behind him.

"Huh, oh, Shino," said Kiba as he turned around to face him.

"You must be Naruto, the new kid," said Shino.

"Yeah, that's me," said Naruto.

"Excuse Kiba for his behavior, he has a low temper."

"I see."

"Che, he started the fight first!" yelled Kiba.

"You pushed me and I kissed Sasuke! Wait, how do you know me Shino, was it?" asked Naruto confused.

"You're the talk of the school, with your amazing kiss with Sasuke. I must say, you're the first ever to actually make Sasuke get angry, he never usually does, just cold towards people. I sometimes think he's some doll, and yes my name is Shino," replied Shino.

"Why are you being so nice to him, Shino?! And I pushed you on accident, not my fault!" yelled Kiba.

"Like I'd believe that!" yelled Naruto back.

"You would after I do this!" yelled Kiba, then he turned towards the school building, "Hey, you girls, if you're looking for Naruto he's-"

Kiba was cut off when Naruto tackled him down.

"Okay! I believe you, just don't tell them I'm here!" whispered Naruto.

Kiba grinned at his victory. Naruto sighed and got off him and stood up. He turned to face Shino. Shino wore black glasses with a white long jacket that covered half of his face. His hair was spiky and he had on a gray pant that stopped lower to his knees, but higher than his ankles.

"So, what are they saying about me?" asked Naruto.

"That you and Sasuke are a pair, rumors spread fast," said Shino calmly.

"What?! No way am I getting paired up with a jerk like Sasuke!"

"Hmm."

Naruto brushed his hand through his spiky blond hair, irritated. _The first day of school, and things like this are already getting started!_ Naruto inhaled in deeply again, relaxing his mind again. He opened his eyes, somehow a newly revived person.

"I guess I'll have to deal with it," said Naruto.

Shino blinked as he saw the change in Naruto. It was as though he had changed from a panicking person to a calm one, a big mood swing. Naruto took a step away from them, and then started walking towards the school building.

"Where are you going?" asked Kiba.

"Class, can't miss out on it, after all, it's my first day of school," replied Naruto as he turned to them and grinned widely.

Naruto turned again, his back turned against them and walked away. They watched after him and then looked at each other, shrugging.

As Naruto got back to his next class, he saw Sakura crying. He wanted so much to go to her and comfort her, but had saw Sasuke standing there and decided not to and instead to just walk pass them, that is until he heard their conversation.

"Sasuke-kun, why can't I be with you?" asked Sakura as she sobbed.

"I don't have time in my life for girls," replied Sasuke coolly.

"But, I won't get in your way! I want to help you! I want to be by your side and be able to share your burdens!"

"I don't need someone like you. You're just a weakling and annoying."

With the last comment Sasuke turned away from Sakura and walked off. Naruto was about to run up to Sasuke and just punch the living hell out of him, but held back. He started to walk again, but stop in his tracks when Sakura yelled out to him.

"Naruto is that you?" asked Saukra.

"Ah! Uhh, hey!" said Naruto sheepishly.

"Did…did you over hear our conversation?"

"Conversation?"

"Never mind then."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little down. Hey Naruto, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If you like someone a lot, but the person you like doesn't like you, what would you do?"

"Hmm…well, I'd just show how much I love that person, and never give up."

"Oh…okay, thanks."

"No problem!"

Sakura smiled but inwardly she wanted to strangle Naruto. _If he wasn't such a nice guy I'd killed him! After he stole Sasuke-kun's first kiss! I was supposed to!_ Sakura waved goodbye to Naruto then left to find Sasuke again.

Naruto watched Sakura as she left and turned to start walking. As he walked he saw Sasuke talking to someone outside the window. _Huh? What's he doing?_ Naruto walked closer and saw Sasuke get pinned to a tree. There was a guy in front of him, he had red eyes and his hair was black, tied into a ponytail, and wore a black and red cape. The guy had gone closer to Sasuke, but before anything could happen, or more like before Naruto saw anything, Naruto had taken off running. His face was flushed in deep red. _I didn't know Sasuke was like that. Maybe that's why he didn't want to be with Sakura-chan. She'll be devastated! _Naruto kept running never looking back. He didn't want to think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! Next chapter update! Please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Past Comes Creeping Back, His only Sanctuary

_Italicized: thoughts_

_**Italicized Bold: flash back**_

Sasuke was pushed roughly to a tree and saw the man move closer to him. He struggled to get away, but failed miserably. Their faces now nearly inches apart that Sasuke was able to feel the other man's breathe against his neck. The man whispered loving hate into his ears sending chills up Sasuke's spine. Sasuke gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. The man planted a small kiss onto his neck, making Sasuke squirm more, but this only please the man's desire more. The man was now face to face with Sasuke's, their face now 1 centimeter apart, but before the man could fulfill his desire, Sasuke kicked him in the stomach as hard as he could and it was successful. The man let go of Sasuke making Sasuke drop to the ground. Sasuke's eyes clouded with hatred, was about to kill the man when his fan club came rushing into the scene making time for the man to run. _No! Damn, I lost him again! _Sasuke pushed the girls aside, not even caring if he hurt them. He ran after the man, making sure he wasn't going to lose him again. He had stop when he had gotten into the middle of the forest and lost sight of him. He cursed to himself for losing track of the man.

"Damn you Itachi! One day I'll get back at you, and you will die by my hands!" yelled Sasuke angrily.

From behind a tree, Itachi laughed amusingly as he watched his little brother curse about him.

Naruto sat back into his seat of his desk. His arms lazily hung on the open sides of the chair as he rested peacefully. His eyes opened once the teacher had come in. She had black hair that seemed to be a mess and red eyes with lips that matched the same color. She introduced herself as Kurenai-sensei. _Guess she's a new teacher here too? _Naruto sat up now, taking out his notebook that he had doodled on in first period. He started to take notes as Kurenai wrote things on the board. A few minutes had pass by until the door to the classroom opened randomly. There stood Sasuke, his bangs oh his hair covering his eyes.

"And where were you?" asked Kurenai.

"I had a few businesses to take care of, if you would please excuse me for my tardiness," replied Sasuke in a tone that seemed so dangerously frightening.

"Alright, and you are?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Okay, take a seat."

Sasuke went and sat down in the front, not even taking a look at the class. Naruto watched him intently. _I wonder if anything happened between him and that guy. Maybe I should ask? But it isn't my business…then again…hmmm…I should ask anyways. _Naruto went back to taking notes as he concluded what he was going to do. The hour seemed to pass by fast as the bell had rang for next period already. _Next class is the physical class for the people with talents that can fight or use some kind of power that has to do with fighting. _Naruto mused on it for a while, but realized that Sasuke was leaving, so he took off after him and left the thought for later. Naruto caught up to Sasuke quickly and grabbed onto his Sasuke's shoulders.

"What- don't touch me," said Sasuke rudefully as he shook off the hand and turned around, but only to find Naruto there.

"Okay, sheesh, you don't have to be so grouchy about it," replied Naruto.

"It's just you…what do you want dobe?"

"…I'll say I didn't hear you call me that. Anyways, that man you were with earlier in the forest, who-"

Naruto was cut short as Sasuke grabbed him and pushed him inside the closes room and thankfully no one was there.

"Did you see anything?!" asked Sasuke.

"What? No, I ran away before I saw anything," replied Naruto confusingly.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw, or I will kill you."

"Um, okay…but who is he, your lover? Is that why you don't like girls?"

"What?! No is isn't! He's my older brother! I hate him!"

"Oooooh! I didn't know, and it looked like he-"

"Another word out of that mouth and I swear you would never be able to talk again."

"Fine, fine, didn't know you had an older brother."

"Well I do, and I hate him. I'm going to kill him for the misery he caused me through my whole life."

"Why?"

"He…why am I telling you this?"

"Because I want to know."

"Stay out my business!"

Sasuke let go of Naruto and opened the door and left, leaving Naruto to think on it. _He seemed a bit different there for a second. As though he was panicking…hmmm…I'm going to investigate more._ Naruto grinned and walked out of the classroom to his last period of school for the gifted and the talented.

As Naruto got to the gym, he spotted Hinata standing by the gym door. _Hmm? Wonder what she's doing?_ Naruto walked up to her and patted her on her shoulder, making her jump up. Hinata was blushing fiercely. Naruto raised an eyebrow, _she's always blushing._

"What're you doing Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"Eh? Uhh…Eto…eto..eto…no-nothing!" Hinata said shyly and took off running.

_Huh? Okay? That girl is weird…wonder what she was looking at?_ Naruto step to where she was standing and looked through the small crack. There he spotted a guy that looked almost like her. He had silver eyes and black long hair that was tied by the ends. He wore a white jacket kind of shirt with a turtle neck and some black shorts. He had some bandages around his right arm and looked like a very strict person. Naruto wondered who he was and why Hinata was looking at him. Naruto walked inside and was greeted by the teacher.

"Ah! You must be Uzumaki Naruto!" said the teacher happily as he grinned widely, "my name Gai, call me Gai-sensei!"

"Uhh, okay?" replied Naruto.

"Since you're new here, I'll explain the rules for this class."

"Okay."

"This class is for the students that are able to fight. It is also a class to train your body and soul! In this class, you will be fighting against one another and as you win you move up a rank. If you keep losing you just stay where you are."

"I see."

"Well then, since you know the rules now, would you like to give it a try?"

"Sure!"

Naruto grinned as wide as Gai. _This seems like fun! _

"Your first opponent is Hyuuga Neji!" said Gai.

"Eh?" whispered Naruto quietly.

_Hyu-Hyuuga! That's Hinata's last name too! _ Naruto turned to face the guy that stood up. The same one he had saw, stood up, his face was very serious and stern. _This isn't going to be good._ Naruto stared at him, a bit scared. Neji walked up to him and bowed. He then went to the other side of the ring. Naruto watched him, but looked to the side when he caught raven black hair. _Shit! Don't tell me HE'S here too? _Naruto looked at the face, and there he was, Uchiha Sasuke, staring at him intently. _Why do I see him in every class I go to?! But at least that helps me in my investigation._ Naruto stared back at him but looked away when Gai had started to match. Naruto was off guard so he was punched, hard in the face. Narutp took a step backwards, but regained it. He looked back at Neji and frowned. _This isn't fake, it's a real fight._ Naruto got into a fighting pose and started to dodge every hit Neji shot at him. Neji had stop throwing fists at him and relaxed a bit. Naruto had noticed and tried to take advantage of that. Naruto moved quickly with fast agility and came up behind Neji's back, but he hit by Neji's palm. Something coursed through his body as he was being hit over and over. _Che…I guess I have to use that power._ Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them, but they weren't the same azure eyes anymore. Neji hadn't noticed it, but from the seats of the people watching, Sasuke had. _What the-??_ Naruto quickly pushed Neji away, regaining posture. He ran towards Neji, a fireball being created in his hand, and had thrown it towards Neji. Neji couldn't dodge it fast enough and was hut, but was not injured much, yet it did knock him out. Naruto had won the match and moved up a rank.

"Wow! That was amazing!" complemented Gai.

"Th-thanks, but you might want to get someone to help him," replied Naruto as he turned back to his normal self.

"Yeah, I'll go get a medical student."

"Medical student?"

"They specialized in medical things. But they don't use just medicine. They sue healing powers. It's quite amazing actually."

"Oh…"

Naruto watched as Gai got a medical student to come and saw Sakura running towards Neji. _Eh? Sakura-chan is a medical student? _Naruto was about to talk to her, but decided not to. He wanted to cool off a bit. Naruto turned around, not noticing that someone was following. Naruto got outside of the gym and relaxed his shoulder, but jumped up whwn he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"What-oh…it's you," said Naruto as he saw Sasuke.

"What was that back there? Your eyes changed color and you were stronger," said Sasuke seriously.

"…Uhh…you must've been seeing things!"

"I wasn't, even if you tell me I am. I'm not going to be fooled. I'll find out what's behind that power of yours. What your secret is."

Naruto watched Sasuke as he turned back and walked off. _Crap, I better find a way to get him off the track. _Naruto then started to remember something, something so familiar, deep inside his heart.

"_**Help! Help me!" yelled a small voice.**_

"**_Hang in there Naru-chan!" replied_** **_another small voice._**

**_The sound of rushing river was clear and loud. The small boy with blond hair was drowning and his friend was going to save him. The boy heard a splash and tried to open his eyes to see who it was. He saw his friend swimming towards him. The river was rushing fast and the water was cold as ice. _**

"_**Naru-chan!" yelled the voice as he called out to him.**_

"_**Ugh...can't…breathe…help…S-!!" yelled the boy.**_

_**The friend of the blond hair boy grabbed hold of him and held onto the nearest rock. The boy pulled Naru up onto the rock and climbed on top of it too. He shook Naru violently. He didn't know what to do.**_

"_**Naru-chan! Naru-chan!" yelled the boy in a scared voice.**_

"_**Un…" was Naru's reply.**_

""_**Ah! Naru-chan!"**_

_**Naru opened his eyes, but his eyes were orange and red. This had scared the friend and he scooted back a little.**_

"_**Na-Naru-chan?" asked the friend.**_

"_**Petty little child…" whispered a voice unknown and pushed him off the rock.**_

"_**Ahhhhh! NARU-CHAN!!!!!" screamed the friend as he fell off the rock and into the rushing river.**_

Naruto's flash back ended after that and somehow he had ended up where his flash back was. The river where had pushed his friend off the rock. _Ngh… why…why did I have to remember that now?! After I pushed him off, no…after this demon that resides inside me pushed him off…I…_Naruto's eyes started to fill with tears. The little boy in his flash back was his best friend when he was a child and they use to play here often, but one day, Naruto fell into the river during winter and his friend had tried to save, but instead he killed his own friend. He didn't remember his friend's name nor his face, but the memory was fresh as day. Naruto started to hiccup and tears started to stream from his face. _WHY?! _Naruto fell to the ground crying silently, the pain shooting through his heart. This place had become his sanctuary for his sin he so did many years ago. Naruto kept crying and no one was there to see his sorrowful pain and hate that he had for his so called "talent."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's chapter 5! Please give reviews too!

_Italicized: _thoughts

**_Italicized: _**flash backs

Chapter 5: She's the Only One for Me

Naruto walked backed to his house, his eyes puffy and red from crying. He opened the door, toof off his shoes, and dropped his bag on the floor.

"Tadaima," said Naruto as he walked upstairs.

"Okaeri Naruto, hm? What did I say about leaving your bag on the floor?" said Iruka.

"I'll pick it up later; it's been a crazy day at school."

"Now how's that? It was your first day."

"Yeah, but still…I'll be in my room."

"Eh? Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Nothing just tired."

Naruto opened the door to his room and slammed it shut. He flopped onto his bed and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Naruto was awakened when he heard a knock on his door. He got up and scratched his head lazily. He walked slowly to the door of his room and opened it. Iruka smiled at him brightly. Naruto lifted an eyebrow as he saw Iruka smiled.

"You have some visitors. It's good you made some friends…you've been all alone through your whole life that I'm glad to meet some of them," said Iruka softly in a caring way.

"Oh…are they in the living room?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, now change out of your school clothes and go greet them."

"Okay, okay."

Naruto closed the door and changed immediately. He wore an orange t-shirt with a black sweater over it, zipped up half way, and a black jean. He walked downstairs and saw some pink hair. _Sakura-chan!_ Naruto stood by the living room door and saw Sakura turn around and smile gently at him. Naruto smiled back, but stopped when he saw Sasuke standing next to her. _Eh?! What the hell is he doing here? _Naruto glared at him for a while until he saw Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Ino, and some new faces. He met them as they greeted themselves as Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Gaara, and Shikamaru.

"How'd you guys find out where I lived?" asked Naruto.

"Tsunade-sensei told us," replied Sakura.

"Oh…uhh, well, what're you guys here for?"

"It's our way of greeting a new friend! We go to their house and hang out with them!"

"…okay? Um…not much here to do."

"That's okay, let's see, how about we make food! And we can just hang out and talk as we eat! We girls can cook!"

"I probably have to ask Iru-"

"That's fine by me," said Iruka as he overheard their conversation.

"Alright then girls, off into the kitchen! You guys help too, except Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura, "He can rest for now."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto as they all walked into the kitchen.

"Well, after you left the gym, it was Sasuke-kun's turn to battle and well, he might still be worn out from the battle."

"Oh."

Sakura smiled again, making Naruto's heart flutter a little and a blush crept onto his face. Naruto sat down, also offering Sasuke to sit down also. Silence hung in the air between them as they sat, yet somehow the atmosphere seemed familiar to them both. Sasuke started to fidget a little, feeling uncomfortable as the atmosphere changed more and more to a nostalgic feeling, then something clicked in his head, inside his heart, a far away memory.

_**The raven haired boy sat by the riverbank holding his fishing pole. He heard some rustles from a bush behind him and the next thing he knew, he was tackled over and they fell into the water. The sun was bright and sunny, they day hot enough for a nice cool swim. They started to splash water at each other, giggling and laughing. They were now drenched in water and they grinned at each other. **_

"_**Sasu-chan, let's always be together forever!" said the boy.**_

"_**Yeah," replied Sasu-chan.**_

"_**Promise me!"**_

_**The boy held out his pinky and Sasu reached for it, their pinkies nearly touching…**_

The memory had ended before Sasuke could make the promise. He couldn't remember the boy's face, but he knew the voice, something nice and sweet. He seemed to be in a daze making Naruto wonder what was wrong with him.

"Uhh, Sasuke?" asked Naruto snapping Sasuke out of his daze.

"Wha-oh…" was all Sasuke replied as he started to think about the memory he had.

Naruto got angry as Sasuke ignored him and went back to his thinking. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Sakura came in.

"Lunch is ready!" said Sakura in a happy tone.

"Okay, we'll be there," replied Naruto, "Oi Sasuke, lunch is ready."

"Huh? Oh! Right…" replied Sasuke in a far off voice.

Naruto stared at him as he walked ahead. _What is wrong with him?_ _Maybe something that has to do with his brother? _Naruto shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen to see what they made, and saw a bowl of ramen and sukiyaki being made. Naruto remained silent, but stared at the food hungrily.

"Um…we…we remembered that yo-your favorite food was ra-ramen," said Hinata lightly.

Neji smiled a little as she talked. Naruto looked at both of them and wondered if something was going on between them. Sakura told Naruto to sit down and he did what he was told. They all talked and talked, besides Sasuke, he remained quiet the whole time, but only talked when they asked him questions.

"So, what's your relationship with Hinata?" asked Naruto as he turned to Neji.

"Hm? Oh…we're cousins," replied Neji smiling.

"Cousins? But you two seem so close as though…well…you get what I mean."

"Eh? Hahahaha, no…we grew up together as children, so we're close. We see each other as brother and sister."

"Oh."

Hinata blushed lightly and looked down, fidgeting with her fingers. Sakura had started to talk, telling Naruto how they all met. It was fun listening and the way how Sakura talked made Naruto listen carefully. He wanted to learn so much about her. Sakura was going to be the only one for him. Naruto smiled to himself, but Sasuke caught it. Something moved in his heart and somehow he got angry. Sasuke brushed the feeling off though once he realized what it was and denied it. Sasuke turned away from Naruto.

Once they were all finished eating, they all left, one by one. Naruto watched them as they left and then turned to leave, but spotted Sasuke near a tree. He turned to look and saw the same man from before. _Sasuke's older brother…_

Author's note: I'm going to update two chapters at the same time, so be sure to read the next one also, which will be short also…this chapter wasn't suppose to be short, it was suppose to be long, but I lost the longer version of it, even though I saved it, I don't know how, but I just did, so, I'm mad that I lost it, really angry, but hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter even though it wasn't as good as the other one…sorry….


	6. Chapter 6

_Italicized: _thoughts

**_Italicized Bold: _**flash back

Chapter 6: The Secret of the Past

Naruto watched as Itachi pinned Sasuke again and put his hand on his throat nearly choking him. _What's he doing? _Naruto took a step forward and saw Sasuke struggling to breathe. Naruto eyes widened and he ran towards where Sasuke was. He didn't know why he ran to save Sasuke, something just made him. As Naruto reached Sasuke, he pushed Itachi violently makinghim let go of Sasuke. Sasuke fell to the ground, trying to get air through his throat. He coughed and closed his eyes in agony. Naruto eyes changed color, becoming orange and red. He growled a little. Itachi watched him and stared emotionless at Naruto.

"Move, or I will kill you," said Itachi.

"No, who the hell are you?" replied Naruto growling.

"You don't need to know."

"I won't let you near him."

"This is his battle. If he wishes to surpass me, he better become stronger than what he is now."

"What the hell?! Aren't you his older brother?!"

"So you do know who I am."

"Che."

"Little brother, the next time we meet, I will not go so easy on you, weakling."

Sasuke growled and got up glaring at Itachi. His eyes were filled with hate and his vibe sending out a killing mood.

"Itachi…"

Itachi disappeared quickly, and once he was gone, Sasuke fell back onto his knees. He started to cough again.

"Sasuke…" whispered Naruto.

"Dobe! Why did you come?!" yelled Sasuke hoarsely.

"Teme, I saved your ass back there! Is that some way to thank me?!"

"I didn't ask for your help!"

Naruto frowned and started to walk away. _If that's the way he wants it, then fine! _Naruto walked back to his house and closed the doors, not looking back if Sasuke was okay or not. He went up to his room and sat down to do his homework. It was an hour later when he finished. That was when Naruto started to wonder if Sasuke was still out there. Naruto got up and peeked through is window, and there he was. Sasuke still sat under the tree, his eyes in a far off gaze. He saw a blue handkerchief on his lap. _A blue…handkerchief…_Something moved inside of him again and another memory came back to him.

_**Naruto fell down as he ran after his friend. He wanted to catch up, but failed despondently. He was on his knees and started to cry. His white shirt was covered in dirt. His hand wiped away tears, but they kept falling. He tried to get up again to go after him, but his knees weakened and he fell again. Naruto sat there sadly. He saw a blue handkerchief being handed to him. He looked up to see his friend handing it to him. He smiled ingenuously and took the handkerchief. He squeezed it tightly to himself. His friend looked at him and smiled. **_

"_**Naru-chan, I would never leave you behind," said his friend.**_

**_Naruto looked at his friend, and trusted him. They would never be separated…_**

A single tear came rolling down his cheek and he wiped it away. _Why is it that Sasuke is related to this? _Naruto contemplated on it, as he watched Sasuke shift position. The blue handkerchief disappeared from view. Naruto closed the blinds and ran downstairs. He ran outside and saw Sasuke still there. He walked up to him and looked down at him.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke as he sat.

"What're you still doing out here? Shouldn't you be going home," said Naruto ignoring Sasuke's question.

"I…I wanted to…thank you…"

"Huh?"

"Thank you…thank you for saving me earlier…I shouldn't have yelled at you, sorry."

"…This is hard to believe…you're thanking me AND apologizing."

"Shut up and don't mention this to anyone else."

Sasuke got and started to walk away. Naruto felt a bit bad. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Sasuke was about a foot away before he finally spoke.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" asked Naruto.

"…Why?" asked Sasuke as he stopped, but his back still turned.

"Um…well…I mean…"

"I don't need your pity."

"You don't have parents do you?"

"…"

"You're the same as me…ask me why I know? Because you act independent."

"What's your point?"

"You're fighting with your brother and you live alone…isn't that sad?"

"…"

"…Okay, my point is…would you like to stay the night at my house?"

"…If…if it's alright with you."

"Yeah…come on."

Sasuke turned around and faced Naruto. Naruto smiled tenderly at him. Sasuke blushed and hopefully thought Naruto did not see the blush. Sasuke followed Naruto back to his house, and watched as Naruto told Iruka that he was staying the night, Iruka's face brighten and he smiled gleefully at the news and allowed it without a second thought. Sasuke trailed nehind Naruto as he led him to his room. Naruoto offered him his bed and a pajama to wear. Sasuke took them gratefully. He changed and got into the bed while Naruto pulled out a futon. Night had already come and Naruto went to sleep as Sasuke stayed awake, unable to fall asleep. He sat up and looked through the window Naruto had opened. The moon was bright that night. Sasuke heard some rustles and looked to see the blanket off of Naruto. He got up and went to fix it.

"Sa…su…chan," whispered Naruto in his sleep.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard the nickname. He stepped back and fell, but Naruto didn't wake up. _He…he said my childhood name…how…he couldn't be, could he? _Sasuke stared in shock from what he heard. Naruto just slept away.


	7. Chapter 7

I think this story will end soon, probably on chapter 10, maybe more, well anyways, here's the next chapter! Please enjoy…

_Italicized: _thoughts

**_Italicized: _**flash back

Chapter 7: Childhood Friends

Sasuke sat on the bed, his head in the clouds. He heard a muffle and looked back at Naruto, who was sitting up from his futon. Naruto rubbed his eyes, his face innocent enough for any boy or girl to fall for.

"Hn? Sasuke, is something wrong?" asked Naruto sleepily.

"No…Naruto, did you have a weird dream?" asked Sasuke.

"No, why?"

"No reason…go back to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'll go to sleep when I feel like it."

"What, you want me to sleep with you?"

Naruto grinned and Sasuke shot him a glare.

"No!" yelled Sasuke.

"Haha…" laughed Naruto.

"You're a moron."

"Hey, I let you stay the night, now go to sleep or you won't wake up tomorrow."

"Fine, whatever."

Sasuke plopped down on the bed and covered the blanket over himself. Naruto watched him for a bit and then went back to sleep. Sasuke woke up a bit later when he felt warmth beside him. Sasuke opened his eyes opened to see what it was and found Naruto sleeping besides him. _What the-?!!_ Sasuke's eyes widened and he gasped, holding his breath for a while. Sasuke breathed out slowly, his faced flushed. He tried to pry Naruto's hands off of him, but Naruto's grip was too hard. Then Sasuke heard Naruto muffle out words.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I said stop moving around," replied Naruto .

"Wha-wha-…do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"Yes, and it's because you kept moving around in you're sleep and I couldn't go to sleep, so I thought it would stop if I slept with you, and it worked, you seemed to relax as I wrapped my arms around you."

Sasuke blushed fiercely. He turned his face away as his body succumbed to the warmth Naruto gave him. He sighed silently and closed his eyes; slumber soon took over his body and he fell asleep as the warmth overtook his body.

The next day came quickly and Sasuke awoke to the sounds of birds' chirping. He looked to find Naruto snuggled right besides and smiling gently. His own arms were even wrapped around Naruto's waist. He hastily slipped his hands away and sat up to look at the time. It was 7:00 am, school started at 9. Two more hours until school started. Sasuke moved Naruto's arms off his waist and got out of the bed, and went stepped outside the room. He saw Iruka walking towards their door. Iruka looked up and smiled at him.

"Oh, you're awake," said Iruka.

"Um, yes…"replied Sasuke a bit shy all of a sudden.

"The bathroom is down the hall. There's already a toothbrush there and you can use the shower also."

"Thank you."

Sasuke bowed and went back inside the room to grab his clothes then went to the bathroom. In the shower, Sasuke thought about what happened last night. He was too much in his thought that he didn't hear the door open, but he realized when someone was there when he heard a slight gasp. He turned to see and Naruto was there.

"Na-Naruto!" yelled Sasuke.

"Ah! Um…Uhh," stuttered Naruto.

"Get out!"

Sasuke got out of the shower and pushed him out of the bathroom. Sasuke slammed the door, with his back against it. Naruto's face was flushed as he was outside the door.

"I'm sorry!" apologize Naruto.

"What is wrong you?! Didn't you hear the showers running?!"

"Um, well…no, I was too sleepy to hear."

"Ugh…geez, you really are a moron."

"I am not! And I'm sorry, sheesh, don't all grouchy now."

"…"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to walk in on you."

"It's all right…just don't do it again, but I'm sure I locked the door."

"Oh, the lock doesn't work on this door."

"What? Then how-"

"We stick a paper on the door saying that we're using it."

"…what a cheap house."

"Hey!"

Sasuke laughed a little, surprising Naruto. Sasuke slid down onto the ground, his body still wet.

"Hey, Naruto, you didn't see anything did you?" asked Sasuke.

"What?! No!" replied Naruto.

"Good."

Sasuke got up again to finish his shower. Now it was Naruto's turn to be sitting on the ground. _I shouldn't tell him I saw him naked…all of his body…he's got a nice body though, with that ivory pale skin, and when its all wet and slick, he looks really hot! Wonder how it feels like if- wait! What the hell am I thinking!! I'm straight, I like Sakura-chan!! Sakura-chan! _Naruto stood up quickly and geld a fist up.

"I LOVE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he heard Naruto from the other side of the door. Sasuke opened the door, fully dressed this time.

"What're you doing dobe?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto turned and looked at him; his face became flushed as he remembered Sasuke's body. He rushed past Sasuke, pushing him aside and went inside the bathroom, slamming the door. Sasuke stared at the door dumbfounded. Sasuke shrugged then went downstairs and saw Iruka in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Oh, hello there Sasuke-kun," greeted Iruka as he turned to find Sasuke standing by the doorway.

"Hello," greeted Sasuke back.

"Sit down and eat, don't be afraid, just make yourself at home."

"Thank you."

Sasuke sat down at the table and watched as Iruka set a plate of food in front of him. Sasuke ate silently and finished quickly. Iruka then set a cup of tea in front.

"It's good to drink tea," said Irukas smiling.

"Yeah, thank you again. Naruto must be lucky to have you as a guardian," said Sasuke.

"Ah...so you know that I'm not his real father."

"Yes, he kind of gave me a hint."

"I see."

"So…how did you become his guardian?"

"His parents died in an accident and since his parents were both an only child, he had no other relatives, so I took him in, since I knew his parents."

"Oh…was Naruto always alone as a child?"

"No…he had a best friend, but from what I heard from his parents, his friend had died during the winter when he drowned in a rushing river and his friend went to save him, but he had drowned instead. Ever since then Naruto has never really been the same. He may smile and all, but inside, he's truly hurting."

"His friend…drowned…what was his friend's name?"

"I don't know…I was never told."

"Oh…"

_His friend drowned? That can't be…if I'm him, then…maybe Naruto and I weren't childhood friends. Maybe Naruto just had another friend that had the same nickname as me. _Sasuke though about it, but was interrupted when a flashing memory came back.

"**_Help! Help me!" yelled a small voice._**

"**_Hang in there Naru-chan!" replied_** **_Sasuke._**

_**Sasuke jumped into the rushing cold river to save him. He swam to him and then pulled him onto the top of the rock. Sasuke was terrified. He couldn't tell whether he was laive or not.**_

"_**Naru-chan, Naru-chan!" yelled Sasuke in a scared voice.**_

"_**Ngh…" replied Naruto.**_

"_**Naru-chan!" **_

_**He had woken up, but his eyes weren't the same serene sky blue eyes. They were now red and orange, which scared Sasuke. Sasuke moved back a little and heard as Naru's voice changed into a deeper tone. He was pushed off the rock and back into the ice cold water. Sasuke's body drifted with the water, but soon a hand swept him out of the water. Sasuke woke up in a house. He looked to his side and saw a fire in the chimney. Then he saw his older brother, Itachi, standing by the fire. **_

"_**Onii-sama?" whispered Sasuke.**_

"_**So you're awake?" asked Itachi.**_

"_**What happened? I don't remember…who was I with? How…blond hair…that's all that comes into my mind."**_

"_**No need for you to remember."**_

"**_Onii-sama, where's okasa and otousa?"_**

"_**Don't worry…there just sleeping…and there going to be sleeping for a long time."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Just go back to sleep."**_

_**Sasuke closed his eyes…**_

_Naru-chan…_Sasuke was snapped back into reality as Naruto came into the kitchen loudly. Sasuke watched as he started to yell at Iruka for not taking care of the electricity bill. The warmth of home danced around him. Sasuke couldn't feel it because he never had a warm cozy home before. _Naru-chan…_Sasuke just watched silently, _my friend…childhood friend…_


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter, I think I might continue it a little longer past chapter 10...haven't decided

_Italicized: _thoughts

**_Italicized: _**flash back

Chapter 8: Let's be Friends from Now on

Sasuke sat in the chair silently as Naruto went on lecturing Iruka. Naruto noticed the silence a 15 minutes later after lecturing Iruka.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" asked Naruto as he sat down to eat also.

"Nothing…just thinking about a few things," replied Sasuke.

"…You're lying."

"Don't tell me if I'm lying or not when you don't know what I'm thinking."

Naruto looked at him as he said that in a cold manner. _a few minutes ago he just laughed and started to open up, now he's back to his normal self? What the heck is wrong with him? _Naruto raised an eyebrow at him and Sasuke just shook his head. Sasuke got up and turned to leave.

"Where're you going?" asked Naruto.

"I'll be going to school ahead of you," said Sasuke as he started to walk away.

"Ah, hey, wait a minute!"

Naruto was about to go after him, but Iruka had stop him.

"Let him be Naruto. If he wants some alone time, then let him," said Iruka as he got up and collected the dishes Sasuke was eating on.

"Hmmm…I didn't do anything offending him though," replied Naruto as he went to help Iruka wash the dishes.

"I didn't say that, just…I told him a few things."

"A few things…what did you tell him?"

"Ahhh…well, not much, hehehe…"

"Iruka…what did you tell him?"

"Hm, a few things in your past…thought it'd help a little."

"What?! You told him! What parts?!"

"Just the part when you were drowning and your childhood friend saved you and, um, that you lost your parents, but I didn't tell him how. I just told him that they died in an accident."

"…good…that I can handle…any more than that and I don't think I could've handled it."

Iruka smiled at him and started to wash the dishes. Naruto stared out the window for a while then turned to look at the time. _8:10 am…better start going then._ Naruto walked towards the door and grabbed his bag and bid Iruka good-bye. Naruto walked the path of the streets looking down at his feet, _another day of school. _Naruto glanced back up and saw Sasuke standing by a tree; his head face the other way where he couldn't see Naruto. Naruto strolled over to him and tapped him on the shoulder making him jump a little.

"Don't do that again," said Sasuke as he realized it was Naruto.

"Didn't know you get scared that easily," teased Naruto.

"Shut up; mention that to any one and you'll get it."

Naruto pouted and then started to walk ahead. Sasuke followed afterwards, slowly pacing behind him. Naruto slowed down a bit to walk side by side with him.

"Did you wait for me?" asked Naruto curiously.

"…"

"Come on; don't give me the silent treatment. Am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"Wha-"

Naruto grinned and jumped on Sasuke. Surprise, Sasuke lost his balanced and fell onto the ground. Naruto then started to tickle him.

"St…sto-stop…it!" yelled Sasuke in between laughters.

"Not until you give me your answer!" said Naruto happily.

"Eh?! Na-Naruto-kun!" yelled a familiar voice.

Naruto and Sasuke looked up and found Neji and Hinata, blushing, staring at them.

"Ah! This isn't what it looks like!" yelled Naruto as he quickly got off of Sasuke.

"He's right," replied Sasuke quietly as he too got up, but slowly.

Hinata looked away and Neji just stood in silence; an uncomfortable eerie feeling fell upon them.

"We…we should get going before we're late to school," said Naruto sheepishly as he turned to leave.

Hinata agreed and walked up next to Naruto and they started to talk. Sasuke watched them from behind as he walked with Neji next to him.

"I didn't know you could get that emotional," said Neji.

"…"

"You've changed a bit since he came," whispered Neji.

"You think so?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"Heh, but I guess you can only talk to him…"

"I won't forget our friendship.'

"…"

Neji walked in silence, reminiscing on the past relationship they had. They were so close, even though Sasuke would remain silent and only spoke a few words, but eventually, Sasuke just stop talking to him, and their friendship broke. Sasuke closed his eyes and a proverbial feeling came back; how they use to always walk like this to school, silent yet peaceful, a comfortable feeling of closeness. Neji did the same, a silent friendship they always had.

They had reached school in time and departed with Neji. Sasuke still strided behind Hinata and Naruto, all the way until they reached the classroom. The bell hadn't rung, but all of the students were already in their class, now the only one missing was the teacher. Naruto sat down in his seat and took out his notebook from yesterday. He started to doodle again, daydreaming off, even when Kakashi came in. Kakashi just sat down while the whole class talked, he didn't seem to care much. The whole day of school went on like a regular day.

It was the last period again and Naruto sat in the gym waiting for his next opponent. Gai had given him plenty of compliments about defeating Neji yesterday.

"Naruto, come up here," said Gai.

Naruto got up and stood next to Gai.

"You're next opponent…Uchiha Sasuke," said Gai looking at his documents.

"What?" said Naruto surprised.

Sasuke got up and went to stand next to Gai on the other side. Gai grinned at them both as they both got into their positions. Naruto was the first to take his hit, but Sasuke had dodged quickly. Sasuke made a hit towards Naruto's stomach. Naruto bent a little from the strong hit, leaving time for Sasuke to hit him again. Sasuke kicks Naruto into the air, then kicks him again on the left side, throws a backhand strike to the face and then strikes a powerful punch towards Naruto's stomach sending Naruto flying down to hit the ground and finished with a spinning kick, but Naruto moved swiftly to dodge the last kick. Naruto rolled to the side and got up holding his stomach, his back crouched from the pain. Sasuke was stood a few feet away from Naruto, panting fast from the strain when he used that move. For a long time they didn't move, so Sasuke activated something. His eyes turned red, and then he set his hand aside and started to charge something that coursed through his body. Naruto noticed it quickly and started to run forward, but stopped halfway when his body went in pain for a while. He tried to control **him** from coming out, but he couldn't, the demon residing inside him awoke, and Naruto's ability changed. Claws seem to grow out of fingertips. He sent a slash, but Sasuke dodged again. Electric powered from Sasuke's palms, and threw out a punch at Naruto, but with incredible agility, Naruto moved around him and sent a slash upwards on Sasuke's back, making Sasuke fly into the air. Naruto jumped into the air also, and slashed Sasuke again, making him fly away from him, then balled his fist into a ball and sent a punch at him, but Sasuke blocked his face with his arms, making him fly farther away. He landed on the ground with his feet, but his back was bleeding from the injuries. Gai ran towards them to stop them. Naruto came down in front of Sasuke and lifted his fist to finish it. Gai had yelled at Naruto to stop, but he didn't hear, because he was no longer the Naruto they knew. Naruto's fist came flying downward, but stopped abruptly. Sasuke coughed out blood and then fell forward towards Naruto's arms, and softly he whispered, Naruto's childhood name.

"Na…ru…chan."

Naruto caught Sasuke, his eyes wide. He held Sasuke in his arms as everyone came to help them. Gai lectured Naruto about going to far, but Naruto was listening, he was to busy thinking about what Sasuke had called him.

_**Naruto tackled his friend down into the water. They both fell into the cool water and played in the water, splashing at one another. They got out of the water, giggles still echoing. **_

"**_Sasu-chan, let's always be together from now on," said Naruto as he held his pinky out for a promise._**

"_**Yeah," replied Sasuke, as he too held out his pinky.**_

_**Their pinkies curled around each other and they grinned happily at one another.**_

Naruto sat on the side of the hospital bed, the sound of beeping echoing through the white room that smelled of medicine. Sasuke woke up, his eyes slowly opening. He turned his head and saw Naruto looking down. Sasuke tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. He then sat up, grunting from the pain that shot up his back. Sasuke fell back down, and Naruto looked up quickly.

"You shouldn't sit up," whispered Naruto as he put the blanket back over Sasuke's body.

"Shut up," replied Sasuke.

"Good to see you're back to normal."

"And who do you think made me like this?"

"…"

"Ugh…that was a powerful combo."

"Sorry…I didn't mean to."

"What was it?"

"What?"

"What was that power? There's no way that could've been you, so what was it, or more like, who was it?"

"…When the time comes…I'll tell you, but not now."

"Bastard."

"…Sasu-chan…you're…"

"So you know now…"

"You mean you-"

"I found out yesterday night, when you called out my name, that's when everything started to connect."

"Oh…"

"At least I'm dead."

Naruto looked back down, then back at Sasuke who closed his eyes. Naruto stood up slowly and leaned towards Sasuke.

"Wha-what?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto held out his pinky and smiled slowly. Sasuke stared at the finger for a while before moving his own pinky out. Once again their pinkies curled around each other again.

"Let's be friends from now on," said Naruto, "and you can come live with me."

"I agree with the friend part, but I can't live with you. I have unfinished business with my brother," said Sasuke.

"Then I'll help."

Sasuke gazed at him, then nodded after a few seconds.

"Let's catch up with what happened over the past years," said Naruto as he sat back down.

"Yeah," agreed Sasuke.

Long lost friends, brought back together once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Secret is Revealed, Love may find a way

_Italicized: _thoughts

**Bold: **Kyuubi thoughts

Time had passed quickly as it was already 9 pm. Naruto got up and stretched. Sasuke and he had a long chat about the past few years they had been separated and it was fun. Though Sasuke didn't say much, Naruto now knows why Sasuke hates his brother so much, _to believe that Itachi would actually kill the whole family just to become stronger._ Naruto walked to the window and saw that it was raining. Sasuke still need to stay in the hospital for a few more week, the injuries were quite bad. Naruto sighed and walked back to Sasuke.

"It's raining?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah…Iruka might be worried, I should probably get going," said Naruto as he started to walk out the door.

"Wait…you think you can stay here the night. Call Iruka to tell him you're here with me, I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

"…sure…you know Sasuke, you're kind of weird."

"Wh…what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, one moment you're all grouchy then the next you're all nice…"

"…"

"I'm just saying…I'll go call now."

Naruto walked out of the room and went to the pay phone. Sasuke lay in the bed starring at the ceiling. The door had creaked open and he looked towards it.

"Naruto?" whispered Sasuke as he sat up to look, but Naruto wasn't there.

"Who would've known that brat was your old best friend," said a familiar voice.

"It-Itachi!" yelled Sasuke as he turned to his other side and saw Itachi by the window.

"Heh…you're so weak if you lost to him."

"…"

"Mad? Hah…you're pathetic."

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and whispered softly into his ear.

"You can't beat me with such little strength you have," he whispered.

Sasuke eyes widened and he tried to punch to Itachi, but he had dodged it. Itachi smiled then walked out the door. Sasuke got up from the bed and tried to chase after Itachi. Pain shot up his legs as he took a step. He fell to the ground and pulled him himself towards the wall and used the wall for support as he got up. Yet another pain shot through his back, making him slide down towards the ground. Naruto had come in and saw Sasuke lying on the ground in pain. Naruto ran to him and helped him get up and put him on the bed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Naruto as Sasuke regained conscious

"Itachi was here…I wanted to go after him," whispered Sasuke still in pain.

"What?!"

"…"

"Look…I don't think Itachi means that much of a trouble. Sure he killed your family…his own…but I don't think you should really go after him. Do you really-"

"Don't you dare say another word! You don't know what I went through as a child, living in the shadows of my older brother, always being compared to him and in the end, he destroyed everything I cared about!"

"But I'm still here!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto in shock from the comment. _He's…right…_Sasuke started to feel bad about what he said and looked away.

"Sorry…" whispered Sasuke.

"It's okay…" replied Naruto, "forget about it…"

Stillness overtook the room, the ticking of the clock echoed matching the sound of water droplets and the sound of rain.

"So…what now?" asked Naruto.

"…don't know," replied Sasuke.

"…okay…um…I should apologize too. I shouldn't have said that when I don't even really understand the whole situation between and your brother."

"You don't have to…you were right though. He didn't destroy everything precious to me, because I still have you."

Naruto blushed and looked away embarrassingly. Sasuke starred at the ceiling again then turned to look at Naruto again.

"What did Iruka say?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh…yeah, he said it was okay for me to stay," replied Naruto.

"Okay…"

"He also agreed with the idea of you coming to live with us."

"Oh…"

Silence once again took over. A few hours passed and it was still quiet. Naruto fidget with his fingers and Sasuke just became fascinated with the ceiling.

"You know…if you stare long enough at the ceiling, you'll start to see faces," said Sasuke.

"Huh?" replied Naruto.

"Look…"

Naruto leaned in and looked up at the ceiling. Sasuke scooted over and patted the empty space next to him. Naruto got on the bed and they both stared at the ceiling.

"You're right," said Naruto as he too became fascinated by the white ceiling.

"Hmm…" replied Sasuke.

"I see Kakashi-sensei."

"Haha…me too…Look Gai-sensei."

"Yeah…I see too."

"Iruka…you see, right there."

"Hmm, yup…I see….ah, Sakura-chan!"

"Let me guess, you're going to stare at that for a long time?"

"No! I mean…"

"…what?"

"Never mind…"

"Feelings changing?"

"…"

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke who still gazed at the ceiling. Naruto stared at the pink rosy lips that seemed so kissable and the ivory cream pale skin that looked to smooth and silky and warm. Then he remembered seeing Sasuke naked. Naruto blushed then shook his head to get the thought out, but then a voice entered his mind. **Don't try to hide it…you know you like him. You want him so bad that you want to fuck him so hard.** Naruto eyes widened as he got up from the bed. The demon was awakening. Naruto put his hands to his head, as though he was in pain. Sasuke looked at him and sat up with fear.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" asked Sasuke as he held his hand out to him.

"Don't come near me!" yelled Naruto as he backed up.

"What's wrong?!"

Sasuke sat up more, but he couldn't get out, his legs didn't seem to respond. The next thing Sasuke knew was that Naruto was on top of him ripping his shirt open, showing his naked chest. Sasuke eyes widened with fear and shock. He tried to fight Naruto off, but it was no use, he was too weak right now and he couldn't activate his power.

"Na-Naruto, stop it! Stop this right now!" yelled Sasuke as he fought with Naruto.

"Hehehe…you still think this is Naruto?" said the deep unknown voice.

Sasuke froze as he heard the familiar voice. He gazed into the red orange eyes, just like before. He smiled at Sasuke, still on top of him.

"You want to know who I am?" asked the demon.

"…" Sasuke was silent.

"Heh, I am Kyuubi…the demon residing in Naruto. Ever since he fell into the river I have been living inside his body and he knows it too. Each time he uses my power, I will slowly consume his soul and take over this body."

"You…get out of his body!"

"Hah, you think that'll work? I want this body, I need it…and it's perfect."

"Get out of him!"

Sasuke kicked Kyuubi in the stomach and got on top of him and was about to punch him, but stopped when Kyuubi stated something that made him stop.

"This is still your precious little friend's body. Hurt me you hurt him," said Kyuubi evilly.

Sasuke dropped his fist and he fell backwards and once again Kyuubi was on top of him. Kyuubi's claws came out and made a small scratch on Sasuke's face. He leaned in towards Sasuke, his tongue sticked out and licked the metallic blood that spilled from the small cut. Sasuke lay stilled, not moving an inch. Kyuubi's tongue cam back inside his mouth and he smirked at Sasuke who lay lifeless. Kyuubi inched closer towards Sasuke's lips, but stopped abruptly when the real Naruto had tried to take control again.

"Sa-Sasuke! Get away!" yelled Naruto as he pulled away.

The voice snapped Sasuke back into reality and he watched as Naruto was off the bed and fighting with Kyuubi. Sasuke forced himself to get up and walk to Naruto. Naruto's eyes kept changing colors from red to blue. Sasuke finally got to Naruto and he jumped forward towards Naruto. Their lips pressed against one another, and this had made Naruto able to take over his body once more. Kyuubi had silenced and all was left was the silent kiss Sasuke had gave. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist; his body was pushed against the white wall of the room. The kiss started to become passionate. Naruto pried Sasuke's mouth open and his tongue intertwined with Sasuke's. Sasuke held on tighter to Naurto making the kiss deeper. The need for air came up and they let go of each other. Lust showed in their eyes. The sinful desire filled up in their bodies as they rubbed against one another and lips clashed onto each other again. Naruto pulled off of what was left of Sasuke's shirt and started to kiss Sasuke's neck. The feel of smooth skin brushed against his lips, making him want Sasuke more. Sasuke moaned as Naruto bit on his skin leaving a mark behind. Naruto's hand started to roam Sasuke's body, but had stopped in the middle. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and held onto his shoulders. Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eye and then ran away. Naruto left the room leaving Sasuke behind starring after him. Sasuke fell onto the wall, the coolness against his hot back. Sasuke slid down, sad that Naruto had rejected him and left him.

Naruto pushed the door open and ran into the pouring rain, cooling him off. He stopped halfway in the dark road, panting hard. He lifted his head up with his eyes closed. He was afraid of the feelings he was starting to feel for Sasuke. He needed to get away. Now that Sasuke knows what he really is, he was afraid. He fell to the ground on his knees, letting the rain pour down on him.


	10. Chapter 10

Um, here's Chapter 10…I've been busy all week, finally I'm back home! Now I can write my stories! Well anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you all will continue to read and enjoy the story.

Chapter 10: Kyuubi Tries to Break Free

_Italicized: _thoughts

Naruto sat in his bed as the morning sun's radiant rays brightened his room. He stared at the wall in fascination still remembering about what had happened last night. He was lost in thoughts until a loud knock was heard pounding on his door. He jumped and turned around to hear Iruka yelling at him to wake up and get ready for school or he'll be late. He got off the bed slowly, his hair in mess and his eyes sleepy from the dreamless night. He got out the door sleepily and got ready to go to school.

At school Naruto heard some shouting in the front gates and decided to check it out. When he got there a rock flew at him and he ducked to dodge it. He saw Shino holding Kiba back from attacking Gaara and these two other people, one a guy and the other a girl. Naruto, who was very curious, decided to go up to them and ask what was going on.

"Damn you Gaara, say that again and you're asking for it!" yelled Kiba in anger.

"Calm down Kiba!" yelled Shino who was still holding him back.

Gaara just starred as the two other just stood behind him. The guy behind him stepped up and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara took a step back then they all turned away and left.

"What happened?" asked Naruto as he came up to Shino and Kiba.

"Damn Gaara always thinks he's so tough!" mumbled Kiba to himself as he pried Shino's hand away and walked off.

"Don't worry about it," said Shino as he turned to Naruto.

"Okay…" replied Naruto.

"Well, see you later."

"Yeah."

Naruto watched as Shino walked away after Kiba. He turned back to see Gaara talking with the other two people that was standing behind them. Naruto took a step forward as he twisted himself towards the school, but his sight blurred as he fell forward towards the ground. His body started to heat up as he curled into a ball on the ground. His teeth clenched together as pain shot through his body. He screamed in agony as he felt Kyuubi seeming to rip through his body. He crawled up to a standing position with claws growing from his nails and his teeth growing longer. His agonizing scream caught Gaara and the other two people's attention. They walked up to Naruto, but took a step back as Naruto sent a slashing movement towards them. His chuckles were deep and amusing as he had caught the older man that was with Gaara and threw him into the air.

"Kankuro!" yelled both Gaara and the girl.

The girl frowned and ran towards Kyuubi and attacked him but failed as she too was thrown into the air, with claws slashing through her stomach.

"Temari!" yelled Gaara.

Kyuubi then took a glance at Gaara and smiled evilly. Gaara glared back and stood in the same spot as Kyuubi ran towards him. Kyuubi was blocked by sands and sent back flying. Kyuubi stood back up and laughed amusingly.

"You seem to be a good opponent, hehehe," chuckle Kyuubi.

Gaara's face was normal and didn't flinch as Kyuubi sent an attack towards him. Though Gaara had a good defense, in the end he was no match for Kyuubi. Gaara's sand defense was broken through as Kyuubi ran through it and lashed an attack on Gaara. Gaara fell to the ground, blood soaking his shirt. Kyuubi smiled as he left them on the ground and started to walk towards the school.

Sakura stood in the hallway looking out the window. _Sasuke-kun…_ Sakura closed her eyes as she remembered seeing him at the hospital last night. She had went to visit him a bit late because she was busy in the afternoon and when she had visited him, Sasuke's shirt was all ripped and he seemed out of it. He didn't talk at all and just slept in his bed. Sakura was worried sick, but no matter how much she tried to ask him, he didn't respond. She snapped out her thoughts as she heard people quiet down. She turned and saw Naruto walking through the hallway. Everyone was staring and whispering about him. _After what happen, it's not a wonder why this is happening, poor Naruto._ Sakura stepped up from the crowd and watched her as she went and walked by Naruto's side.

"How're you feeling Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"…"

"Um, well…look at you, your clothes are all dirty! What happened? Did you fall?" asked Sakura as she stopped him by going in front of him.

Kyuubi growled as she stopped him and he pushed her aside. Sakura starred after him in shock.

"Baka! I was trying to be nice and you just push me aside!" yelled Sakura.

"You should learn to keep you're mouth shut," said a voice unrecognizable to Sakura.

"You're…you're not Naruto."

"Heh, you just realized."

"Who're you?!"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Kyuubi turned and walked straight ahead, stopping in the middle as some boys walked by him and whispered to each other about him. Kyuubi smiled as he sent his claws out slicing through one of the boys, killing him. Sakura screamed and everyone around started to run. Kyuubi ran after some people and killed them as though they were nothing. Sakura started crying and tried to stop Kyuubi. Kyuubi was enjoying every moment of it, but was held back as Sakura latched onto him. Kyuubi pushed Sakura off of him and slammed her against the wall. One of his hands wrapped around her throat and choked her. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes as she tried to talk. Kyuubi smiled as he choked her more. Sakura could barely breathe, but soon the pain was gone as Kyuubi released her, and she started to cough harshly. Kyuubi stepped back into the dead bodies, his hands against his head. Kyuubi growled loudly as he clawed his forehead, until blood started to drip down. Naruto was trying to take back his body from Kyuubi as best as he can. Sakura watched this in horror as Naruto scooted back until his body hit the window, breaking it as he slammed into it. Sakura stood up and ran towards Naruto but was too late as he fell through the window. His back and knees scraped against the broken window as he fell through it, but somehow, Naruto was able to grab hold onto a ledge that stood out. He held onto it with pain shooting through his back and arms. He was able to get his body back, but now he was in another bad situation. He looked down and saw some bushes and hoped that would help cushion his fall. He let go of the ledge and fell right into the bushes, and turned out to be fine. Sakura ran down stairs as ran to Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she ran and sat next to him.

She held her hands out towards him, but he pushed it away startling Sakura. Naruto stood up quickly and looked at Sakura with frighten eyes. Sakura looked up at him and tried to call out his name, but nothing came out. Naruto took off running back home after that leaving the school with the destruction Kyuubi left behind.

Iruka saw Naruto stained with blood and was worried about him, but Naruto just pushed him aside and ran to his room. He never came out for the whole day, and the phone kept ringing. Iruke finally unplugged the phone, and once he did, the doorbell rang. He went to open it and saw Tsunade standing before him. Iruka's eyes widened as she saw him and he let her come inside. She explained what had happened at school, and that many students were injured and even died. The parents of the injured and dead students are suing them.

"Iruka-san, just what is Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"…He…have you heard of the fox demon Kyuubi?" asked Iruka.

"Yes, I have."

"Well, that demon now resides within Naruto. Ever since an accident that had happened when he was a child, Kyuubi now lives inside him, and when ever Naruto uses the power of Kyuubi, he slowly loses control of his body to Kyuubi. As a child, Naruto didn't know how to control Kyuubi…Kyuubi had used his own body and killed Naruto's parents…"

Iruka looked down in sorrow. Tsunade remained quiet. She stood up after a while and nodded towards Iruka.

"I will try my best to not let this go out into public, but until then, Naruto is to stay hidden," said Tsunade.

Iruka nodded and walked her to the door where some guards waited for her. As she left, Iruka went upstairs and knocked on Naruto's door. Naruto didn't answer to the knock so Iruka started speaking.

"Naruto…it's not your fault…you don't have to punish yourself…can't you please open the door?" asked Iruka sadly.

There was still no response, so Iruka went to the kitchen and cooked some stuff up and went back to the Naruto's room.

"Naruto…I made some food, I'll leave it at the door if you want to eat it," said Iruka, then he left and went to his room.

It was around midnight when Iruka heard the door to Naruto's door open. He heard another door open and a few minutes later heard flushing. _He must be in the bathroom,_ Iruka sat up for a while listening to Naruto's movement. The shower went on, then he heard it turn off again, and doors opening and closing once more. Iruka sighed and got of the bed then went to Naruto's door again and found the plate of foods empty. Iruka stared at it then smiled a little. He knocked on Naruto's door, but still no answer. Iruka sighed again, and then picked up the empty plates and left.

The next morning, Naruto still didn't come out of his room. Iruka didn't mind for a while. He just thought it was a stage, but soon, when Naruto never responded back and just remained quiet even when he came out of his room, Iruka got worried. After a month of this Iruka didn't know what to do anymore; Iruka sat on the couch with his hands against his face. The doorbell rang and he went to answer it. He opened the door and saw Kakashi standing there.

"Ka..Kakashi…" whispered Iruka as he broke into tears.

Iruka fell forward and Kakashi caught him in his arms. Kakashi helped him to the couch and put him.

"You okay?" asked Kakashi.

"You said you recommended the school for him, but it didn't help! I don't know what to do anymore…Naruto won't even talk to me…what am I suppose to do now?" asked Iruka in sorrow.

"…"

Iruka cried as Kakashi tried his best to comfort him. Hours past as it came to midnight, and Iruka fell asleep in Kakashi's arms as Kakashi lied on the couch.

"I haven't seen you cry like this in ages…" whispered Kakashi to himself.

Kakashi cuddled Iruka closer and fell asleep also.

The next came and the same routine happened, but this time Kakashi was there to help Iruka get through the day. Iruka was working in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Kakashi got it for him and he continued to work. He stopped when he heard his name being whispered. He turned to see Sasuke standing before him.

"…" Iruka remained quiet and shocked.

"How's Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"He…he's…I'm not really sure…" replied Iruka.

"…"

"You're the first person to come and visit him after the incident…"

"…oh…may I…go see him?"

"Sure…go right ahead…and if you can…please…help him…you were his first friend that he made, after what-"

"No…I've always been his friend…since we were children…"

"What…do you mean?"

"Nothing…I'm not his only friend…everyone at the school is worried about him…everyone knows about Kyuubi now…and they all understand. They all care for him."

Sasuke smiled a little then turned and walked upstairs to find Naruto's room. In front of Naruto's door Sasuke knocked on it, but all he heard were some rustles and then it was silent.

"Naru-chan…" whispered Sasuke as there was no response.

They were more movements, then he heard footsteps coming towards him, but the door did not open.

"…Naruto…open the door now," said Sasuke sternly, but still gentle.

The door creaked opened and Saskue saw a blur of blond hair, then his eyes met with sapphire eyes. He seemed so lonely and Sasuke reached his hand out towards Naruto, but Naruto flinched and slammed the door again. Sasuke sighed and put his hand against the cool door and started to speak.

"Why are you being like this? What happened a month ago wasn't your fault? Now stop being so childish and open the damn door Naruto," said Sasuke.

"It is my fault! Because I didn't stop Kyuubi in time! Because of that, I let so many innocent people get hurt and some even died!" yelled Naruto, who started sobbing.

Sasuke frowned then twisted the knob of the boor and opened it with great force. Naruto scooted back from the door and was now sitting on the ground. Naruto starred up at Sasuke. _Sasuke looks so strong…_Naruto then looked away. Sasuke bent down and sat in front of Naruto.

"You're so strong Sasuke…" whispered Naruto.

"Dobe, you're strong yourself, so stop saying that you're not!" yelled Sasuke.

"I'm not strong! You have talent! All I have is some fox demon living inside of me that's supposed to be kept a secret! You're the talented, and I'm just the secretive!"

Sasuke sighed in frustration.

"You're being stubborn," said Sasuke.

"When did you get all caring?! You don't for me at all!" yelled Naruto.

"Baka!"

Sasuke slapped Naruto on the head and Naruto sat in shock. His head lifted and his eyes met with Sasuke's.

"You're the only one I care about," said Sasuke gently.

"Liar," said Naruto.

Naruto fell forward a little and Sasuke hugged him tightly. Naruto cried onto Sasuke as he felt the warmth of Sasuke's body. His tears fell upon his shirt and Sasuke just let him cry all he wanted. He wasn't going to leave Naruto ever.

Naruto lied on the bed as Sasuke sat on the bed side. Naruto held onto Sasuke's shirt tightly like a child holding onto a mother. Sasuke watched Naruto as he slept peacefully, and saw him stir awake.

"Hey," greeted Sasuke as Naruto woke from his long sleep.

"You're still here?" asked Naruto.

"You wouldn't let go of me, how was I suppose to leave?"

"Eh?"

Sasuke pointed to Naruto's hand that held onto his shirt. Naruto saw and took his hand away quickly and pulled the blanket over his blushing face.

"Um…I'm sorry about that time in the hospital…" whispered Naruto embarrassingly.

"Oh…don't worry about it," replied Sasuke.

"…um…how's Sakura-chan?"

"She's doing fine…"

"…Sakura-chan reminds me a lot of my dead mother…"

"What?"

"Because…she's caring…and sweet…she brings back a lot of memories when she laughs…maybe that's why I had such a strong feeling for her…"

"…"

Naruto rustle inside the blanket then turned his back against Sasuke.

"Kyuubi will always be inside me," said Naruto.

"…we'll find a way," said Sasuke.

Naruto sat up and stared at Sasuke's back.

"We'll find a way to break Kyuubi from you," said Sasuke as he turned towards Naruto.

They looked at one another, their faces inching closer and closer. Their eyes half closed, each others breath they could feel upon each other. Their lips met for a gentle kiss and the night went on.


	11. Chapter 11

Umm, there will be lemon is this chapter:blushes: …I'm sorry if the lemon is not good:bows: and for people who did not want it in there at all, please don't hurt me:runs away and hide: … Anyways, please continue reading and I would love reviews! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 11: Believing in You

_Italicized: _thoughts

Naruto woke up and looked at his clock. The numbers 3: 15 am shined bright red in his face. He sat up and felt a movement besides him. He looked to his side and saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled as he saw Sasuke's face. He lied back down with his head tipped to the left side and his left hand supporting it. He stared at Sasuke for a while, trying to memorize every detail on his face. His right hand moved forward lightly, brushing through the cool air then touching a warm face. He scooted forward and placed a small kiss onto Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke stirred awake as he felt warm lips against his left cheek and he woke up to find Naruto looking at him.

"Ah!" whispered Naruto embarrassingly.

"What were you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"No…nothing!"

Naruto looked away flushing bright red. Sasuke gazed at Naruto, and saw his face blushing. _He's so cute._ Sasuke grabbed Naruto and kissed him. Naruto's eyes widened, but softened as he melted into the affectionate kiss. Naruto laid under Sasuke as he kissed him more passionately, their tongues intertwining. The heat of desire rose between them, but Naruto broke apart and looked away flustered. Sasuke glanced at him and tenderly touched Naruto's cheek. Naruto leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"I'm…not ready..." whispered Naruto.

"It's okay…I can wait…" said Sasuke gently as he leaned forward placed a small kiss on Naruto's rosy lips lovingly.

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the warm touch of Sasuke and fell into slumber once more. Warmth covered their bodies as they slept peacefully into the night of dreams, in this big wide world, not afraid to take on new things, painting over their sorrowful pasts.

Naruto sat up quickly and found that Sasuke was no longer at his side. He got up from the bed and ran downstairs swiftly and saw Sasuke sitting on the cream colored couch with Iruka and Kakashi.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke as he saw him.

"Ah…um…" whispered Naruto as he looked around.

"Good morning," greeted Iruka who stood up and gave Naruto a gentle hug.

Naruto hugged back and smiled as Iruka let go.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm? Well, let's just say I'm a good friend with Iruka," replied Kakashi.

"How come I never knew that?"

"Heh, Kakashi was the one who recommended the school," said Iruka.

Naruto looked up at Iruka then looked away, remembering what happened a month ago. Sasuke got and walked over to Naruto and grabbed his hand.

"Eh? What're you doing Sasuke?!" asked Naruto.

"It's okay, Iruka and Kakashi-sensei knows about our relationship," replied Sasuke as he dragged Naruto away.

"What?!"

"I told them."

"…"

"Come on, we're going."

"Going where?"

"School, where else?"

"But, but, but...I…I can't go back there!"

"Don't worry, I'm with you, I won't let anyone do anything to you."

"…"

The door shut behind them as Iruka and Kakashi stared after them.

"Shouldn't you get going too?" asked Iruka.

"I rather stay here with you," said Kakashi as he too got up and walked over to Iruka.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Don't worry; I got someone to take my job for today."

Kakashi hugged Iruka and kissed him lightly on the lips. Iruka melted into the kiss and relaxed in Kakshi's arms. They held onto each other for a long time.

Meanwhile at the time, Sasuke was dragging an uncooperative Naruto to school.

"Sasukeeee! I don't want to go!" said Naruto as he was trying to pull away from Sasuke.

"You're going whether you like it or not," said Sasuke.

"Nooooo! Let go, Sasuke!"

"No! Now stop being to stubborn!"

Sasuke had continued to drag Naruto, and in the end Naruto stop struggling. By the time they reached school, a lot of kids were already there waiting for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto stopped abruptly once he saw everyone.

"Sasuke…" whispered Naruto.

"Don't worry, come on," said Sasuke encouragingly.

Sasuke tighten his hands around Naruto's and then they made their way towards the school campus. When they got there, everyone was staring at them, especially Naruto, and many of them were whispering. Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke, which many girls started to get angry for. They made their way to the building and into Tsunade's office.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're here, and with Naruto too," said Tsunade.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto scooted out from behind Sasuke and bowed his head.

"I'm very sorry about what happened a month ago," apologized Naruto.

"There's no need to apologize, it's all in the past now, as long as you're okay, then it's okay," replied Tsunade.

"But-"

"No, you don't need to. Everyone in the school knows about the secret, but it's something that we, the whole school have decided to keep to ourselves. Do not worry, your secret is safe with us."

"But the kids are-"

"Hmph, I'm sure your friends will stand up for you."

"Huh?"

Naruto looked behind him as he heard the door open and there stood Sakura, Hinata, Neji and everybody else that he first met with.

"Minna…"whispered Naruto.

"Don't worry, we'll stick for you!" said Sakura smiling.

Naruto smiled, as tears started to fall from his sapphire eyes. Sasuke watched them as they all came and comforted Naruto. The school day went on with no trouble. Almost everyone didn't seem to mind Naruto coming back, which gave Naruto some courage to continue school. The bell rang for the end of school and everyone started to pack up. Naruto walked outside and saw Sasuke standing there waiting for him and he ran to him. They walked home together, Naruto whistling happily.

"See, nothing went wrong," said Sasuke.

"Heh!" laughed Naruto, "yeah!"

Then Naruto stopped and Sasuke stopped behind him.

"Naruto, is something wrong?" asked Sasuke.

"Well…what if Kyuubi tried to break free again, what am I going to do?" asked Naruto.

"I'm sure you can stop him."

"But last time I couldn't!"

"What do you want to protect?"

"What do I…you, and everyone."

"Then you can, if your heart is set to it, just like I'm still after my brother. I believe in you."

Naruto turned and hugged Sasuke tightly. Sasuke was caught by surprise and stepped back a little.

"I love you Sasuke…" whispered Naruto.

Sasuke was lost for words, but smiled slowly, and hugged Naruto back.

"I love you too," whispered Sasuke softly.

Sasuke followed Naruto home and went inside. Naruto led him to his room and closed the door. Sasuke sat on the bed and lay down on the bed. He heard Naruto's footstep come near him and he opened his eyes, but Naruto's lips met with his and they kisses lightly. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to kiss him more passionately. Sasuke switched their position and now Sasuke was on top. Sasuke moved down kissing and licking Naructo's neck. Naruto whimpered and moved his head to give Sasuke more access to his neck. Sasuke left butterfly marks behind while moving down more, but stopped.

"Naruto…are sure?" asked Sasuke.

"Mmm…I want you," whispered Naruto.

Sasuke continued to kiss him, caressing Naruto's whole body and eventually theur clothes were scattered about the room.

"Ah…haa…nnn, Sa-Sasuke, I'm going to…ah!" moaned out Naruto.

Naruto came into Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke licked it all. Naruto was panting hard, and looked at Sasuke lustfully. Sasuke's finger went towards his mouth, and Naruto licked it, making it soaking wet. Sasuke then started to prepare Naruto. Naruto winced in pain, and Sasukie apologized. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"I'm okay, just…go in…" whispered Naruto.

Sasuke positioned himself in front of Naruto's entrance, and thrust inside. Naruto screamed in agony, tears staining the side of his eyes. Sasuke didn't move for a while, making sure Naruto got adjusted to him. Once Naruto relaxed, Sasuke started to move slowly in and out. After a while, Sasuke started to thrust in faster, making Naruto moan out his name each time. Naruto was starting to reach his limit and soon he came, and afterwards Sasuke came. Sasuke pulled himself out of Naruto and they slept next to each other, hugging each other tightly. The night went on.

Epilogue

A year passed quickly and Naruto ran through the hallway. He went up the stairs and opened the door quickly and saw Sasuke sitting in the desk with a book in front of him.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke looked up and smiled at him, then got up and walked over to him.

"Let's go home!" said Naruto and he held onto Sasuke's hands.

Sasuke squeezed his hands and they left together.


End file.
